


The Cuddle Series

by NoahK



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cuddle buddies, relationship progression, the cuddle series, what they dont tell you about cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is everything they don't tell you about cuddling. And it starts out innocent enough...</p><p>AKA cuddle buddy relationship progression and assumptions :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favorite Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> Little cuddle series. Starting with a nice little intro and eventual continued cuddle stories...and all that comes with it.

Cuddling is by far one of Chloe’s favorite pastimes. In fact, she’d pretty much cuddle with whoever was willing to do so. There were many a night that she would cuddle into Stacie’s side while they were watching trashy reality TV on the couch. And there were even a few occasions that Aubrey would take her up on the cuddle offer. But here all time favorite person to cuddle with was none other than one Beca Mitchell. Much to Chloe’s dismay the other girl didn’t take her up on the cuddle offer for well over a year and a half. But the night that Beca finally, albeit drunkenly, agreed was one to go down in the history books for the redhead. 

And so the story of Beca and Chloe cuddling begins. It starts out innocent enough. Cuddling out of sheer drunkenness and wanting to be close to someone else without any further expectations. And that’s what this whole thing starts out as...just someone to be close to when they were drunk. But over the course of a year it took to being a whole lot more than that. 

More often than not during Beca’s senior year she could be found in one of three places. The one in question here is Chloe’s bed. Despite the fact that she had chosen to live with Amy the year before she hardly ever is in that room anymore. In all honesty she would much rather be sleeping in the redhead’s bed where she could get endless cuddles with no further questioning. Except for the ones from the other Bellas when there are some quite suspicious sounds that come out of the room on some nights. What they don’t know won’t hurt them.

It’s not even like they’re doing anything along the lines of what the other Bellas think. And it’s actually quite the opposite when you think about it. In reality it’s just all of the little things people don’t usually mention about cuddling that has them giggling and groaning spontaneously. This is probably going to need some further explanation to make sense.


	2. Case #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes there are imperfections to cuddling...this is case #1 aka pins and needles leading to...well you'll see

One of the many imperfections to cuddling that no one ever tells you about is the fact that at some point you are pretty much guaranteed to have some limb fall asleep. The worst part of it is trying to find a way to tell the other person and then shake about to get the pins and needles feeling to go away. Chloe learns this the hard way when her arm falls asleep under herself because she’s gotten a little caught up into nuzzling into Beca’s neck to care about the fact that she was laying on top of her arm. 

“Hey, uh, Becs?”

“Yeah?” Beca mumbles lazily.

“My arm is asleep,” Chloe whispers.

“So move it, dork,” Beca replies with a gentle laugh.

Chloe huffs but sits up anyway. She lifts her arm limply and is suddenly struck with the worst pins and needles she’s ever experienced. So of course her response is to shake her arm frantically about in attempts of ridding the feeling. 

“What the hell are you doing dude?” Beca yells as the mattress bounces her about. 

“Getting rid of the numb feeling,” Chloe responds still swinging her arm around. Beca laughs as she continues to make the bed frame smack into the wall.

“You done yet because they’re going to think we’re doing something if you keep that up,” Beca comments with a smug look on her face.

“Let them make their assumptions,” Chloe decides before throwing herself on top of Beca and holding her hands up. She wiggles her fingers at Beca instantly making her eyes widen. 

“Don’t you dare,” Beca says pointedly. “Chloe fucking Beale. Don’t.”

“Not sorry,” Chloe mumbles before attacking Beca’s stomach with her hands. The other girl immediately starts squirming and kicking in a poor attempt to fend her off. 

“Fuck,” Beca yells trying to hold back laughter. “Stop. Stop it.”

“Not until you admit it,” Chloe sing songs. 

“Admit what?”

“That you love my cuddles,” Chloe declares with a mischievous smile.

“Fine. Fine,” Bece chokes out between laughs. “I love your cuddles. Only Beale cuddles will do it for me.”

“Oh, really now?” Chloe quips. The redhead settles one of her hands on Beca’s stomach waiting for a response.

“Yes, really. Just me, you, and some cuddling. It’s my favorite pastime,” Beca admits with a smile. Chloe’s hand moves down her side slowly and instantly Beca feels a rush of something inside. She can’t really pinpoint what it is but she’s going to crack it up to the fact that she’s ticklish. 

“Good because it’s mine too,” Chloe replies softly. “Can we listen to that new album and cuddle now?”

“Yes, yes we can.”


	3. Case #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger quite often gets in the way...doesn't it?

“I’m hungry,” Chloe whines with the kick of her feet.

“Well, I’m not moving,” Beca groans pulling herself more tightly against Chloe’s side.

“But Becaaa,” Chloe continues trying to pull herself away. “I’m hungry.”

“Still not moving,” Beca decides burying her head into the crook of Chloe’s neck. The redhead could feel Beca’s smile against her collarbone but it totally didn’t help her situation.

“Please?”

“Nuh uh,” Beca mumbles. The younger girl’s breath against Chloe’s neck was going to make it impossible to get her way. As much as she hates to admit it she’s such a sucker for when Beca is this clingy and if she could wish her hunger away she would but that stopped working a little more than fifteen minutes ago. It’s a shame really.

“I’m starving, Becs,” Chloe begs. “Please can we get food and come back to this?”

“Hmm,” Beca whispers but shows no signs of moving.

“Beca,” Chloe drags out waiting for a response. When she gets none from the other girl she decides that she must resort to desperate measures. “What if we go to that diner you like?”

“I’m listening,” Beca says pulling slightly away but not enough for Chloe to escape.

“And I’ll drive,” Chloe offers. Beca looks at her with a raised eyebrow. The redhead sighs but continues her offer. “And I’ll buy.”

“Awesome,” Beca jumps out of Chloe’s arms in less than a second. “I was hoping you would offer because I’m starving. Let’s go sunshine.”

“You’re so frustrating, you know that?” Chloe grumbles as she rolls off the bed. Beca already has her shoes on and the door open ready to go while she struggles with her own. 

“I know but you love me anyway,” Beca quips holding out the redhead’s keys just waiting for her to catch up. 

“Whatever, Mitchell. Let’s go,” Chloe replies hiding the smirk that was on her face at the implication. The smile on Beca’s face makes it pretty obvious that her attempts at hiding her own were largely unsuccessful. 


	4. Case #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Lover's Knot

“You guys do know that you cuddle like you’re actually together, right?” Aubrey questions bursting into Chloe’s room and going straight for the blinds. Within a second she has the sun shining perfectly on both the girls who are tangled up in each other on the bed. 

“As if,” Beca scoffs throwing the blanket over her face in attempts of blocking the sun.

“Say that to the fact that what you two were just doing is often referred to as the lover’s knot,” Aubrey retorts happily. “Now get up because we have plans today.”

“Whatever, Posen,” Beca grumbles as she collects her flannel off the floor and charges out of the room. The other girls both watch her leave but for very different reasons. Once she’s definitely gone Aubrey turns to the redhead who is still glancing out into the hall. 

“So, how’s it going?” Aubrey asks before moving to close the bedroom door herself. “With all of that.”

“Fine,” Chloe mumbles. “It’s going well.”

“And the feelings?”

“Still very much there,” Chloe admits before getting out of bed. She wanders around looking for her favorite pair of jeans in an attempt to avoid making eye contact.

“And you really think cuddling with your best friend is a good idea?” Aubrey asks with raised eyebrows. She’s leaning against the edge of the wall staring at Chloe just waiting for her to lock eyes. Or at least acknowledge the fact that this isn’t going away and that maybe she’s right.   
“I don’t know,” Chloe says as she pulls on her jeans. She tosses her shorts aside and goes searching for the flannel shirt she stole from Beca a few weeks ago. “I still think something’s there. That it’s just going to take time.”

“Why don’t you just say something?” 

“We’ve been over this, Bree. She needs time. She needs to come to this realization herself, ya know?” Chloe replies as she works on the buttons of the shirt. 

“Isn’t that hers?” Aubrey questions with a laugh.

“Maybe,” Chloe responds hesitantly. 

“I’m gonna have to learn how to like her, aren’t I?”

“It’s been how many years since you met Beca and you’re just now coming to this realization?” Chloe chuckles. “Yes, you’re going to have to get over that ridiculous dislike you have for her. She’s not that bad and you know it. You just don’t want to fess up to being judgmental.”

“You know me so well, Beale,” Aubrey smiles. “Now, get your stuff together. FroYo is calling our names.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and such are much appreciated.  
> I take prompts and such.  
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
